


The REAL Naked Story

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Series: Alphy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has half of the grocery bags cradled in one arm when he hears the small yip from somewhere inside the house. He then hears Stiles cooing, "<em>You're just a little pup aren't you. Yes you are, oh yes you are!</em>"</p><p>He drops the bags back into the trunk of the car and dashes to the front door, "Stiles?!" Derek follows the familiar heartbeat to their bedroom, "Stiles! Is everything—"</p><p>Stiles is kneeling on the ground with his torso draped over the edge of the bed. He's frozen where he had just been combing his fingers through grey fur. Derek lunges for the pup and lifts it by it's armpits, "Alphy?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The REAL Naked Story

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't have a beta** , _but if I did their eyes would glow magenta or something cool like that_. **All mistakes are mine.** _*hugs mistakes and never lets them go*_

Derek has half of the grocery bags cradled in one arm when he hears the small yip from somewhere inside the house. He then hears Stiles cooing, " _You're just a little pup aren't you. Yes you are, oh yes you are!_ "

He drops the bags back into the trunk of the car and dashes to the front door, "Stiles?!" Derek follows the familiar heartbeat to their bedroom, "Stiles! Is everything—"

Stiles is kneeling on the ground with his torso draped over the edge of the bed. He's frozen where he had just been combing his fingers through grey fur. Derek lunges for the pup and lifts it by it's armpits, "Alphy?!"

Stiles gapes at Derek, stunned. In a flurry of blankets an unruly mop of black hair emerges with a shriek, "DADDY!"

Derek finally breathes and takes a moment to continue breathing until his heart slows back down to a normal pace. He looks between the puppy in his hand and his pup on the bed. Then he looks over at Stiles, who is pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"Come here, muffin..." Stiles' voice is a lot less confident than before but just as affectionate. He reaches for Alphy as their child crawls a little closer to close the gap.

The puppy yips in Derek's hold and his eyes snap back to its squirming form. Derek places it gently on the bed. It wriggles a little on it's back before righting itself, looking straight at Alphy and Stiles. It yips again and Alphy screams, "PUPPY!" before lunging away from Stiles and towards the ball of fur.

Stiles slowly stands as Alphy wraps his arms around the puppy's neck in a crushing hug. The puppy pushes against the child, nibbling playfully on his chubby fingers until it's freed from the unintentional chokehold.

Stiles sidles up next to Derek where he's gawking at the two pups tussling on the queen-sized bed, " _Babe_... I can explain—"

" _What is going on?_ "

"You really enjoy making questions sound like statements, don't you? I'm glad you never stopped that. No, really. You stayed true to yourself through everything, I'm proud of you honey bunch, really I—"

" _Stiles_."

" _Right_ ," He wraps his long fingers around Derek's wrist, they're cold and clammy to the touch, " _Well_... Alphy and I were out walking today. You know, in the woods—"

"Alone?!"

"I know, I know! You said not to, not until the pack's done the monthly perimeter check, I know," his wrist twists into a new position so his thumb can stroke soothingly along Derek's pulse point, " _I'm sorry_... we just really needed to get out. I brought stuff with me, we were safe. _Promise_. Plus we didn't wander too far in. And it was around noon when Alphy was itching to go so there was plenty of light out."

Stiles pauses then, looking at the side of Derek's face. Derek keeps looking ahead at the way Alphy crouches down, mimicking the puppy's stance. The boy shakes his bum trying to wag his tail like the puppy, growling in frustration when he looks back and finds himself lacking one.

"It didn't have a collar," Derek turns to face Stiles then, "I know it's— I would be horrible at this. I can't even take care of _Alphy_ , so adding a puppy to that mix would probably be _horrible_ but... I wanna try, Derek. I wanna try to keep—"

"You _can_ take care of Alphy. You _do_ take care of him," Derek links his fingers with Stiles', "but we _can't_ , Stiles. You know better than all of us why we can't have a dog around..."

Stiles huffs out a defeated breath, "yeah... _pesky pack dynamics_."

"You've done enough research to know better," Derek pulls Stiles closer, pressing into the side of his body and whispering into his ear, "you _know_ we can't."

Stiles leans into Derek a little more and sighs, "but just look at them..."

Alphy is trying to crawl away from the puppy by burrowing into the blankets scattered across the bed. He makes it a few inches before the puppy pounces on top of him with a small yip. The four-year old turns around quickly and hugs the dog, rolling them over so he's on top. They untangle and keep making little noises at each other while half-wrestling and half-cuddling.

Derek squeezes Stiles' hip once and plants a kiss on his temple before moving towards the confusing knot of puppy, child, and blankets. He lifts the puppy up and cradles it despite the growl building in it's little throat. He flashes red eyes and it quiets down. On the bed, Alphy is sitting with a blanket tangled around a leg and an arm. His eyes are large and watery, and his lower lip has a tremble to it that threatens an outburst any moment now.

"Alphy, we _have_ to take the puppy back okay? Someone else may be missing this puppy, he's _not ours_ ," Derek hefts the puppy higher in his arms.

When Alphy doesn't react as cataclysmically as Derek had expected, he turns around to leave the room. Halfway down the stairs he hears the beginning of a whine. Stiles' voice is calm and soothing, "Hey buddy, come here, _come on_. Hey it'll be okay. Daddy's right, the puppy's not ours. We _can't_ keep him if he's not ours okay?"

Derek hears the boy stuttering around hitched breaths, "I-I'm not... y-yours eit-ther... pa-papa a-and... and dad-dy a-are... go-ing to—"

"Alphy... _Alphy look at me..._ You," Derek hears the way Stiles' throat catches, "you _are_ ours. You are _mine_ , and you are _daddy's_ , and you are _pack_. Do you understand? _You are ours_."

The puppy whines in Derek's arms and he pets it's scruff until it calms back down. He continues down the stairs and back to the car.

It takes him fifteen minutes to get to Deaton's and another ten to explain the situation.

On the drive back, he can't help but feel like he's missing something.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is quietly sliding under the sheets on his side of the bed, trying not to jostle Derek awake. Derek never fell asleep though, he stayed up listening to the two heartbeats across the hall in Alphy's room. Their son's laboured breaths finally petered out to calm ones a while ago, indicating sleep had taken him. Stiles' own breathing was shallow and sounded congested, probably from holding back tears in the face of their son's sobs.

Derek rolls over to Stiles, pressing his chest to his husband's back, and slips an arm over his waist, "I'm sorry."

Stiles' pulse spikes at the touch, he had definitely thought Derek was asleep. He turns so he's lying on his back, "I should be apologising. I almost made a huge life-changing decision without you."

"No you didn't. You found a lost, hungry, possibly sick puppy, and acted on instinct. Your instinct to protect is _not_ something you should _ever_ apologise for," he feels the press of a wet cheek against his neck. As Stiles turns further into his body, he runs a hand along his side and presses his lips against his forehead.

"But Alphy just looked so _happy_... and I felt happy too. I thought we could do it, I thought we could have a—" Stiles cuts himself off abruptly and his fresh tears dampen the collar of Derek's t-shirt.

"This isn't about getting a puppy is it?"

Stiles hiccups through a few more sobs before replying in a playful tone, "well, that depends on your definition of puppy..."

"And what's _your_ definition of puppy?"

"You saw the way Alphy was wriggling his butt, he's totally a puppy," Stiles chuckles, though the sound is still watery.

"Yeah, he's _our_ puppy."

" _Yeah, he is,_ " Stiles' voice is saturated with a fondness that's tinged with longing.

"Stiles..." Derek shifts up onto an elbow so he can better see Stiles' face in their moonlit room.

His husband looks up at him, a little crease forming between his brows, "yeah?"

"Do you want another pup—"

A tiny growl cuts Derek off and both he and Stiles sit up immediately.

Stiles' heart is pounding, it's almost deafening in his ears. He yanks the sheets off them and leaps off the bed to get to Alphy's room, where he heard the sound come from. Stiles isn't far behind, but stops in the doorway when Derek's already by their son's bed.

"Is that—"

Another tiny growl fills the air and Stiles covers his mouth, stemming the flow of more words, and darts out of the room.

Derek looks down at his son in awe, his body is covered in shiny black fur and jade green eyes blink up at him. The boy is in a defensive crouch, looking wearily around the room. Derek recognises the confusion he had seen in his little cousins when they first shifted fully.

" _Alphy_ ," Derek emphasises his authoritative tone with a flash of his red eyes.

Heavy footsteps stumble down the hallway and into the room just as Alphy shifts back into his human form.

A flash and click go off from somewhere behind Derek, " _Dammit!_ "

He turns to find his husband frowning down at the cell phone in his hand. Derek picks up their child, wrapping him in a blanket, and moves to look down at the cell phone too. He can't help but chuckle at the little whine Stiles makes in his throat.

"You're _ridiculous_."

"No, I'm a _genius_. I captured... well I _almost_ captured our son's first full shift," Stiles taps the screen a few times, sending the photo to the rest of the pack with a caption reading _'Alphy's first shift!'_.

"You just sent our pack a photo of our son... _naked_."

"I just sent our pack _history_! This is a _monumental_ moment in Alphy's life. He'd want us to share this with _everyone_ we know," Stiles is practically preening now, "no need to thank me and my quick thinking. I'm just glad we got the shot."

"Yeah, the shot of our son crouching on his bed with _no clothes on_."

"You're _really_ missing the point here," Stiles tilts his head and the cell phone in his hand, smiling softly at the photograph, "I can't believe he had his first full shift. He's... _he's growing up so fast_..."

Derek shifts Alphy's weight onto one of his arms and reaches the other one out to take the cell phone from Stiles, "He is... and he's _right here_."

Stiles turns to look at his son, eyes glistening, " _Hey puppy_..."

Alphy blearily rubs at his eyes before reaching out for Stiles with both arms. Stiles takes him into his arms effortlessly and moves to sit with him on an old armchair in the corner of the room.

Derek stands by the dresser next to the door, watching Stiles speak softly between planting kisses on the top of their son's head.

He looks back down at the photo lighting up the screen of Stiles' cell phone and smiles at the way Alphy's bare bottom is sticking up in the air and how his lips are pulled back in a snarl, revealing human teeth.

He leaves the cell phone on the dresser and backs out of the room quietly, hearing little bits of what Stiles is whispering as he moves further away.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Derek and Stiles adopt a baby werewolf. Stiles has no idea if he has the potential to be an alpha one day, but just in case, he insists that his middle name be "Alphy". His first name (in true Stilinski-style) is completely impossible to pronounce. And his last name is 'Hale'.
> 
> Alphy Hale. **Alphy the Alpha.**
> 
> If you're wondering how Stiles would've [told Phoebe "The Naked Story"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801814) without giving away that Alphy's a werewolf, well he didn't. He told a censored version of it that basically makes it seem like Alphy had an obsession with wanting to be a dog when he was four. So much so that he took his clothes off and pretended to be a dog.
> 
> I don't know man, it's my imagination so I'm allowed to make things up...
> 
> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/50406179205/the-real-naked-story).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
